092117-Ticks-Forward
allodicTemperament AT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 21:04 -- AT: Calllierr GG: Miss. Fenrix.... AT: How farrre the arrrchives AT: They haven't been consumed by boundllless darkness have they GG: It. Has. Been. Quiet. Since. Our. Last. Conversation.... At. Least. I. Have. Not. Noticed. Boundless. Darkness. Anywhere.... Aside. From. Views. Outside.... AT: Good AT: This llland has been quiet as welllll AT: Mostlllly AT: Besides the terrrrorrrr AT: But that's fine GG: There'S. A. Horror. Terror. There? Which. Land? AT: Hellliux's, and was AT: They arrre not anymorrre AT: I suppose therrre may be otherrrs, but I'm not awarrre of them GG: Was. It. One. That. We. Know? AT: Wellll yes AT: The grrreen one GG: The. Green. One? AT: Yes AT: You know the one AT: The morrre imporrrtant thing being that therrre is onllly so much time that we might have to worrrk AT: As I'm surrre you're welllll awarrre AT: Tick tock tick tock GG: I. Am. Well. Aware. That. Time. Is. Limited.... A. Few.... Years. I. Believe. It. Was. Suppose. To. Be. But. Still. Quite. Limited. AT: Yes AT: So whillle I worrrk with Hellliux herrre, it would prrobabllly be idealll if you coulllld keep tabs on the otherr plllayerrrs therre AT: Maybe give them a llittllle push AT: I have alllrrready asked Erribus to trrry, but he is AT: Errribus GG: Yes. I. Suppose. Mr. Carter. Does. Need. A. Bit. More. Of. A. Nudge. In. Terms. Of. Iniative.... And. Yes. I. Agree. That. Mr. Moirai. Is. Mr. Moirai.... He. Could. Not. Be. Anyone. Else.... Unless. He. Undergoes. Whatever. You. Underwent. AT: I prrrimarrrillly mean that his prrriorrrities tend to be AT: LLess than idealll AT: Kylllle does have a fairrr numberrrr of responsibilllities now AT: He did sorrrrt of adopt my rolllle afterrrr alll GG: It. Does. Not. Help. That. Mr. Moirai. Has. A. Number. Of. Mysteries. He. Needs. To. Solve.... And. That. His. Land. Is. Not. Exactly. A. Place. He. Wants. To. Return. To. Immediately.. GG: And. This. Is. True. For. Mr. Carter.... AT: You do underrrstand my urrgency, I'm surrre AT: And llikellly can underrrrstand why I, in parrrticullllarrr, can't afforrrd to waste time GG: In. Truth.... It. Has. Been. Hard. To. Get. In. Contact. With. A. Number. Of. The. Players.... Mr. Milo. Is. Missing. Again.... Mr. Batson. Has. Not. Shown. Up.... Nor. Has. Mr. Detrich. Or. Mr. Howser. Though. I. Am. Not. Surprised. On. Their. Statuses. AT: Ah AT: I can't say that I'm alllll that surrrprrrised eitherrrr GG: Considering. The. Number. Of. Remaining. Choices. For. Lands.... I. Will. Try. To. See. If. Mr. Moirai. Could. Be. A. Bit. More. Motivated. For. His. Land. AT: I woulllld alllso recommend LLorrrcan's AT: She is an imporrrtant piece in the puzzllllle GG: Her. Land. Is. The. One. We. Have. The. Least. Intel. For. Though.... What. Is. It. Even. Called? AT: Does that matterrrr AT: I'm surrrrre Rysporrrr coulllld find it AT: Orrrr LLibby GG: It. Would. Help. To. Know. In. Advance. What. Is. Possibly. In. Store.... GG: And. The. Names. Do. At. Least. Give. At. Least. Two. Details. About. The. Land. AT: Yes AT: Sometimes morrrre GG: And. Sometimes. Less.... AT: Alllso trrrue GG: On. A. Somewhat. Different. Subject.... Is. There. Still. Animosity. Between. Us? We. Did. Not. Exactly. Part. On. The. Best. Of. Terms. Last. We. Talked. AT: To be fairrrr that was prrretty much entirrrellly standarrrd animosity AT: Which barrrellly counts GG: Is. You. So. Say. But. Considering. The. Dwindling. Numbers. It. Would. Not. Do. To. Have. Developing. Rifts. With. What. Remains. Of. Our. Group. GG: So. I. Still. Felt. The. Need. To. Check. Up. On. It. AT: Betterrrrr to be honest about grrrievances than the alllterrrnative GG: Who. Would. Not. Be. Honest. About. Their. Grievances? AT: I can think of a few GG: We. Only. Have. A. Few. Left.... AT: They arrre not lleft GG: I. Don'T. Think. I. Quite. Understand. What. You. Are. Saying.... Can. You. Be. More. Direct? GG: ((change don't to do not)) AT: It's nothing to worrrry about AT: The gone AT: One way orrr anotherrr GG: Ah. I. See.... GG: Though. I. Do. Have. Some. Concerns. Of. One. That. Keeps. Coming. Back.... Is. He. Hiding. In. The. Lands. Or. Taking. Another. Route? Or. Has. He. Finally. Died. For. Good? AT: Honestllly I doubt that he's gone AT: He is a toolll now AT: And willlll see his use GG: An. Irony.... He. Would. Never. Listen. Or. Obey. Rules.... And. Now. He. Is. Condemned. To. A. Life. Of. Just. That. AT: I suppose GG: At. Any. Rate... I. Will. Make. Certain. To. Have. A. Talk. With. Mr. Moirai. And. Perhaps. Miss. Lorcan. Should. I. See. Her. AT: Good AT: Thank you GG: You. Are. Welcome.... Keep. Safe. As. You. Help. Out. Mr. Heliux.... Hopefully. He. Can. Succeed. In. His. Land.... He. Does. Need. As. Much. Help. With. Understanding. His. Element. As. He. Can. Get. GG: We. Can. Not. Afford. Any. More. Bifurcated. Players. AT: Haha AT: Arrre you surrre GG: Yes. AT: Arre you surrrrrrre AT: I can think of one GG: Alright. I. Shall. Ammend. My. Statement. To. "Accidentally. Bifucated. Players." AT: I can agrrree to this GG: Purposeful. Use. On. That. Particular. One. Is. Encouraged. AT: Oh AT: Coullld you do me a favorrr GG: I. Can. Not. Answer. Until. I. Know. GG: What. Is. The. Favor. In. Question? AT: Ask LLibby if my currrent state is one that coulllld AT: Errrr AT: LLead to intentionallll accidentalllll bifurrrcations AT: If you underrrstand what I mean AT: Allllso check on herrr in generrralll GG: Intentional. Accidental. Bifucations? AT: LLast I talllked to herrr, something seemed concerrrning AT: Yes AT: Wait no AT: Accidentallll intentionallll bifurrrcations AT: Imporrrtant distinction GG: How. Can. Something. Be. Accidental. And. Intentional? GG: That. Seems. To. Be. A. Clear. Paradox. AT: You woulllld think AT: But is someone drrriven into a rage who then hurrrts someone not guilllty of it being both AT: As one exampllle GG: This.... Is. Something. To. Consider.... Though. Why. Would. Your. Form. Be. More. Likely. To. Suffer. This. Than. Anyone. Else? AT: I am abrrruptllly in the body of a lllong dead adulllt trrrolll known to have done at llleast one terrrribllle thing AT: I woulllld lllike to mitigate my risks GG: So. You. Mean. Someone. May. Try. To. Kill. You. Thinking. You. Are. Someone. Else? AT: Oh no I alllrrready know that that is one possibillllity AT: That I await with bated brrreath GG: Well. I. Do. Not. Quite. Understand. The. Meaning. Behind. The. Question. But. I. Will. Make. Certain. To. Ask. It. AT: Thank you GG: Though. I. Also. Have. To. Ask. What. Do. You. Mean. She. Seemed. Concerning. When. You. Last. Talked. With. Her? AT: It's a feellling AT: Wellll she is generallllly somewhat concerrrning AT: Given what I underrrstand of what she does that seems lllike a given AT: She is a perrrson underrr a remarrrkabllle amount of prrressurrre forrr a verrrry lllong time AT: Twink orrr no, that is cause forrr some concerrrn GG: Yes. I. Do. Agree.... And. I. Keep. Being. Impressed. On. The. Lengths. She. Underwent. To. Endure. That. Pressure.... AT: I am AT: Not surrre what llengths those arrre AT: But they seem concerrrrning GG: It. Is. Nothing. To. Be. Worried. About. Though. Not. My. Story. To. Tell. AT: I willll be worrrried regarrrdllless AT: And I woullldn't want you to tellll me lllike this regarrrdllless GG: At. Any. Rate. I. Will. Make. Certain. To. Set. Aside. More. Time. For. Her. If. There. Is. Anything. Too. Concerning. AT: I'm glllad GG: Alright. As. Soon. As. I. Finish. A. Last. Bit. Of. Research. I. Will. Check. Up. On. Miss. Libby. For. Your. Inquiries. And. Also. See. About. Getting. Mr. Moirai. And. Miss. Lorcan. To. Get. Moving. On. Their. Land. Progress. AT: Excellllent AT: Good llluck GG: And. Again. Good. Luck. To. You. AT: Thank you -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 22:00 -- Category:UnusuallyTallLorrea Category:Lorrea Category:Serios